


Sunbaenim

by 93cm



Series: For You [1]
Category: Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, shy jungkook aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She called you sunbaenim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbaenim

 

The seven of them immediately went to the backstage as soon as the lights on the stage were dimmed.

 

Yoongi,Hoseok and Seokjin were the first ones to head to their dressing room,while Namjoon was called by their manager. The other three,or as they called the 'maknae line' stayed for a while watching their seniors SHINee go to the stage.

 

 

A minute before the performance they were watching ends,Jimin decide that they should go to their dressing room now. Their managers and hyungs might be looking for them.

 

Taehyung was more happy to comply since he whined that his legs are killing him,so he ran towards the dressing room without looking back at Jimin and Jungkook.

 

 

"I'm so hungry!" Jimin said while rubbing his stomach. Jungkook just nodded still in daze as he was looking at a particular direction.

 

"Hey! Why aren't you speaking?" Jimin snap at Jungkook,and he quickly notices Jungkook's ears turned red.

 

"N-nothing,hyung." Jungkook replied abruptly. Jimin narrowed his eyes curiously and stopped on his tracks.

 

"Were you looking at them?" Jimin turned to look at the direction of a certain girl group which is now walking towards them. 

 

"Lovelyz,2 minutes!" One of the staff shouted behind Jungkook which made the two cover their ears because of the loud impact.

 

The girls run towards the side of the stage as they were given the last call. 

 

"H-Hello," Jungkook bowed not-so-confidently at one of them members as she pass by them. This young girl noticed Jungkook and look at him with wide eyes.

 

"O-Oh. H-Hello sunbaenim! Nice to meet you" Yein bowed two times. Apologizing at Jungkook the second time,for not noticing the boy sooner.

 

Jimin stood beside the nervous Jungkook and gave him teasing looks which Jungkook noted that he has to punish his hyung for doing that.

 

"Yein-ah! Come on!" One of their members shouted back. Yein looked at her and nodded.

 

"It's nice meeting you sunbaenim. I have to go." Yein bowed nonstop. 

 

"Call me Jungkook." Jungkook finally stated after staring dangerously long at the young girl in front of him. 

 

Jimin saw the blush crept on Yein's neck to her cheeks,as she bowed and went to go to the stage,and said to himself to not tell Jungkook.

 

Jungkook let's out a deep breath after Yein was gone.

 

"She called you sunbaenim." Jimin joked and laugh as he enters the dressing room first.

 

"Yeah,so?" Jungkook mumbled.

 

"That means you're old,and you got rejected." Jimin stated and went to grab a bottle of water on the side table leaving Jungkook between the slightly ajar door thinking.

 

"W-Where is the connection at that,hyung?" Jungkook shouted as he gain back his senses and run towards Jimin. "She's just very polite,that's all!" 

**Author's Note:**

> immature,immature boys


End file.
